my_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode Guide/@comment-2606:6000:6900:AC00:1175:EC4C:5D2B:C8D0-20171027215626
With season 8 coming this spring, here's a fake season eight episode list from a user named MegaSean45. *01 (170) - Vintage Voodoo – Part 1 (April 7, 2018) To exact her revenge on Starlight Glimmer and the Mane Six, a now former-Queen Chrysalis takes control of the Mane Six and all of Starlight’s friends using voodoo dolls, forcing them to betray Starlight. *02 (171) - Vintage Voodoo – Part 2 (April 7, 2018) When Starlight becomes depressed when she thinks all her friends betrayed her, they all have to rely on their students to save them from Chrysalis’ voodoo magic by using the lessons the Mane Six taught them. *03 (172) - Shadow Admirer (April 14, 2018) When Twilight tailgates her idol, Star Swirl the Bearded, around in hopes she can learn more about his unique magic spells, she learns too much at once and it starts causing disastrous effects. *04 (173) - Remember the Griffons (April 21, 2018) Rainbow Dash and Flash Magnus get summoned to Griffonstone where the griffons are having trouble accepting their new leader. Rainbow and Flash must find a peaceful solution that would make every griffon happy. *05 (174) - All That Glimmers (April 28, 2018) When Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst get invited back to their home village for a reunion, Starlight tries to make up a lie to her family of what she’s been doing since she left. *06 (175) - The Seed of Truth (May 5, 2018) When the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit Manehattan to see Babs Seed, they find out that Babs has been avoiding her friends in the Manehattan CMCs. *07 (176) - Diamond in the Rough (May 12, 2018) When Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich wouldn’t stop arguing, Diamond Tiara decides to run away from home and move in with Apple Bloom at Sweet Apple Acres. *08 (177) - Discord, Great and Powerful (May 19, 2018) When Trixie refuses to hire Discord as her magician’s assistant, Discord decides to make his own magic show, which becomes more popular than Trixie’s show. *09 (178) - Crush Depth (May 26, 2018) On Hearts and Hooves Day, after Spike finally decides to ask Rarity out, she hesitatingly declines it. After seeing Spike get rejected, Sweetie Belle decides to take her place out of pity. *10 (179) - Oh Brother, Where Art Thou? (June 2, 2018) When Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy all become too busy to hang out with their brothers, Big Mac, Shining Armor, and Zephyr Breeze decide to hang out with each other. *11 (180) - I Got Your Yak (June 9, 2018) When Pinkie Pie and Somnambula are summoned to Yakyakistan, Prince Rutherford shares the news of having to be forced to get married to a yak from a neighboring yak village that he doesn’t even love, and he asks the ponies for help. *12 (181) - The Manehattan Project (June 16, 2018) A rival store runned by Suri Polomare opens across the street from Rarity’s Manehattan expansion, so Rarity pushes her employees over the limit to make sure she doesn’t lose business to her. *13 (182) - One Flew Over the Scootaloo Nest (June 23, 2018) When Scootaloo becomes depressed fearing that she’ll never able to fly, Rainbow Dash signs her up for Junior Speedsters Flight Camp where they meet another flightless pegasus. *14 (183) - The Poison Apples (August 4, 2018) When apples from apple orchards all over Equestria start poisoning ponies, cities are starting to ban apples. Twilight and Applejack search to find the one who’s been setting them up – whether it’s the Pears, Flim and Flam, or somepony else who has a grudge on the Apples. *15 (184) - Cakewalk (August 11, 2018) During Pound and Pumpkin Cake’s second birthday, Pinkie Pie becomes afraid that they might be growing up too fast and that they will forget about her. Princess Luna tries to persuade her otherwise in her dreams. *16 (185) - Princess Vacation (August 18, 2018) Twilight persuades Princesses Celestia and Luna to take a vacation while she and Starlight take over their duties. Unfortunately, Twilight and Starlight become too afraid to mess up that they start to lose focus. *17 (186) - Changeling Our Ways (August 25, 2018) When Spike and Starlight get summoned to the Changeling Kingdom, Thorax asks them to help them become more appealing towards ponies before Princess Celestia arrives for their first friendship summit. *18 (187) - The Name of the Blossom (September 1, 2018) Fluttershy, Mage Meadowbrook, and Zecora travel to the zebra kingdom of Zebria to retrieve a missing ingredient for an antidote for Fluttershy’s sick animal friends at her sanctuary. While at Zebria, Fluttershy and Meadowbrook learn some awful truths on why Zecora left her kingdom in the first place. *19 (188) - A Day In Your Beauty (September 8, 2018) Rarity lets Mistmane borrow her beauty for one day so she can have the chance to be beautiful again. Little did Rarity know that Mistmane would take her popularity too. *20 (189) - Windy with a Chance of Lightning (September 15, 2018) After hearing the news of Spitfire giving Lightning Dust another chance in the cadets, the Wonderbolts keep getting sabotaged and Lightning Dust keeps getting blamed for it. After pleading her innocence, Starlight Glimmer is the only ones who believe somepony else is responsible. *21 (190) - My Friend the Draconequus (September 22, 2018) When Discord finds out he’s not the only Draconequuis in Equestria, he must choose between having a new chaotic friend or use Fluttershy’s teachings to have him use his powers for good. *22 (191) - Strong as a Rockhoof (September 29, 2018) When Rockhoof is unable to control his strength, Applejack and Big Mac must help him try to control his strength better, but when Rockhoof decides to not use his strength at all, he begins to lose it. *23 (192) - The Destiny Delegates (October 8, 2018) When the Cutie Mark Crusaders visit the Crystal Empire to expand their organization, they meet a group of fillies known as The Destiny Delegates who also help ponies with cutie mark help. Unfortunately, the Delegates believe the Crusaders stole their idea from them, and it turns into a competition. *24 (193) - Genesis of the Dragon (October 13, 2018) During Ponyville’s Annual Family Appreciation Day, Dragon Lord Ember summons Spike to the Dragon Lands to help negotiate peace with another dragon clan. Little did he know that the visit has become more personal to him. *25 (194) - Brothers Unite – Part 1 (October 20, 2018) After hearing about a prison raid in Tartarus, an army led by Lord Tirek attacks Equestria. The Mane Six call upon Equestria’s allies for help, and Star Swirl asks for Spike and Stygian to locate his oldest friend, Scorpan, to help against his brother. *26 (195) - Brothers Unite – Part 2 (October 20, 2018) The Mane Six and the Pillars all get overwhelmed by Tirek, and Equestria’s allies are all busy fighting against his army. It is up to Spike and Stygian to rescue their friends while Scorpan tries to make his peace with his brother. Trivia *Maud Pie and Bulk Biceps do not appear in the first half of this season, unlike seasons 5a, 6a, and 7a. *There is no Rarijack this season. *This might be the official final season of the series.